As If It Was Yesterday
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Jongin pikir, nanti, Kyungsoo akan ia jemput kembali. Tapi, nanti. Pada tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, dan senja yang sama. Nanti, di kemudian hari. Jongin berjanji. Maka, September di tahun kelima di kemudian hari, Jongin kembali. Menginjakkan kaki di tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama namun dengan senja yang berbeda. / GS - Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt Code**

117

 **Title**

As If It Was Yesterday

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Yifan, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun.

 **Category Prompt**

Holiday!AU

 **Category**

GS

 **Warning**

Angst

 **Author's Note**

Saya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada _promptnya_. Berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memenuhi syarat _"too much angst"_. Dan percayalah, saya menyukai cerita beraroma angst. Maka terpikirlah cerita beraliran seperti ini. Hanya sebatas ingin menyemarakkan hari lahirnya dua kesayangan, Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Semoga keduanya bahagia. Terakhir, semoga kalian suka.

 **Summary**

Jongin pikir, nanti, Kyungsoo akan ia jemput kembali. Tapi, nanti. Pada tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama, dan senja yang sama. Nanti, di kemudian hari. Jongin berjanji. Kala itu Kyungsoo berbisik di telinganya, _"Jongin, aku akan menunggu."_ Maka, September di tahun kelima di kemudian hari, Jongin kembali. Menginjakkan kaki di tanggal yang sama, bulan yang sama namun dengan senja yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **As If It Was Yesterday**

-.000.-

 _Our love began in September and came to an end in September. Five years have passed since. Somewhere, I look back to all those times that we used together, as if I could touch it, as if it was yesterday._

 _-Kim Jongin-_

-.000.-

 **September, 17 '22.**

Ah, gerimis menyapa.

Kata _nya_ , tak apa jika senja yang indah diburamkan oleh rintikan hujan. Biarkan saja alam bersuara, maka ricuh dunia akan tenggelam atasnya. Maka benar Jongin hanya duduk melepas kamera dan menikmati apa yang tersuguh di depan mata. Gelombang-gelombang air bergerak seirama menari bersama buih-buih air yang terus merayap menggigit tepian pantai. Rintik hujan di atap jerami bersenandung merdu dengan gesekan pohon kelapa. Hembusan angin bernyanyi—saling berharmonisasi di dalam ruang lingkup awam kelam.

Senja yang basah.

Gelak tawa diganti oleh rintik-rintik basah menyapu permukaan pasir dalam alunan cepat nan teratur. Ombak menggulung seirama hembusan angin membawa suasana magis. Aroma asin yang pekat bercampur hujan menyebar cepat dan terus menghipnotis. Dedaunan kelapa membungkuk-bungkuk tatkala kehilangan gaya keseimbangan menahan beban rintik bening kristal. Hujan mengambil alih keadaan. Awan putih kian memburam.

Senja menghilang.

-.000.-

 **September, 17 '12.**

Kala itu matahari bersinar redup, nyaris kembali ke peraduan namun enggan merangkak terlampau cepat. Kerlingan biasnya terefleksi di antara gelombang air. Biru berganti jingga. Hanya satu titik saja, sedang yang lain meredup kehilangan cahaya. Awan kelam bergumpal menghitam menahan beban. Siklus hujan hampir tiba, namun jingga enggan meninggalkan tahta.

Pergantian senja yang prematur.

Buih-buih air merayap cepat menggigit tepian pantai, saling berlomba mengejar jemari kaki berpasir. Nyanyian angin bersimfoni merdu, bersenda gurau dengan tarian angin pantai yang semu. Gelombang air beriak ramai, bergandengan tangan saling mengajak hembusan angin untuk berdansa bersama di bawah redupan senja.

Alam berharmonisasi merdu, menenangkan hati yang berkalut sendu.

Dan, Jongin menyukainya. Jemarinya terus menggerakkan kamera menangkap rupa alam sebelum senja berlalu. Beberapa kerjapan mata kamera menangkap bagaimana senja tenggelam ke peraduan, meninggalkan bias jingga di ujung langit. Satu kerjapan, dua kerjapan, tiga kerjapan, dan Jongin menemukannya—sesuatu yang lebih indah dibanding bias jingga di langit yang tak lagi biru.

Tawa gadis berambut sebahu.

Lagi, Jongin menangkap biasnya. Bagaimana tawanya terus terurai ketika gelombang ombak merayap di tepian pantai, menggigit jemari kaki mungilnya lalu ia tertawa, masih tertawa, terus tertawa. Dan, Jongin terpana. Kian terjatuh masuk ke dalam jurang tak terujung memuja betapa indah tawa sang anak Hawa.

Tak ada tawa seindah itu. Tak ada senyum seindah itu. Tak ada rupa anak Hawa seindah itu. Tak ada keindahan yang murni selain wujud nyata yang terekam di dalam lensa kameranya. Tanpa tahu, jemari Jongin terus bergerak menangkap rupa indah sang anak Hawa, mengabaikan kilauan bias jingga yang kini tak tampak menarik untuk diperhatikan.

Jongin terperangkap.

Lalu, gemuruh gelombang air menghilang. Bias jingga menghilang. Hembusan angin pantai menghilang. Lampu-lampu penghias di tepi pantai menghilang. Dunia benar menghilang—tersisa Jongin dan tawa gadis berambut sebahu.

Jongin tersihir, dalam sekali terperangkap di delusi yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Hanya saja,

"Aku Jongin. Namamu?"

Sihirnya menghilang bersama tawa yang melebur bersama buih-buih di tepi pantai.

Dan, Jongin terpaku.

Lama sekali. Tahu ia berdosa mengganggu tawa sang anak Hawa di bumi.

"Aku Jongin." Jongin mengengggam kamera erat, enggan melepas pegangan sebelum bertekuk lutut memuja rupa sang anak Hawa di bumi. Betapa Jongin menyukai dua telaga hitam jernih di kelam malam. Tak ada tatapan mata seindah itu. Nyatanya tak ada keindahan yang setara selain rupa yang kini menatap Jongin penuh tanya. "Namamu?"

Bias jingga menghilang, berganti kelam di langit malam. Hanya saja, Jongin tak mengerti mengapa rupa wajahnya kian bercahaya di kelam malam. Tak ada rupa yang bercahaya selain rupa yang masih menatapnya tanpa kata.

"Kyungsoo." Ia tersenyum. Cantik sekali hingga Jongin nyaris benar bertekuk lutut memuja, ketika mata cerahnya memerangkap Jongin di dalam lautan lepas yang membuat hatinya bergemuruh bahagia. "Wu Kyungsoo."

Lalu, ia berlalu bersama senyuman yang melekat layaknya benalu.

Sejak kala itu, Jongin tak tahu mengapa matanya selalu tertuju pada arah yang sama. Di senja yang sama, gadis itu akan berdiri di tempat yang sama, tertawa ketika buih-buih air menggigit jemari kaki mungilnya. Beberapa helai rambutnya akan menutupi sebagian wajah, namun uraian bibir merah yang melengkung selalu terlihat indah dengan berlatar bias Jingga menerangi. Begitu, terus begitu di hari-hari berikutnya. Hingga Kyungsoo berubah layaknya pusat gravitasi yang terus Jongin kelilingi.

Lugunya, Jongin tak berani mendekati. Takut jika senja akan pergi berlalu ke peraduaan dan tak akan kembali.

Di hari ke sembilan setelah awal bertemu, Jongin masih menunggu. Duduk di pondok jerami dengan kamera di jemari yang akan merekam rupa malaikat di bumi, nanti. Hanya saja, kata nanti yang terus dinantikan, tak kunjung kembali. Jongin tak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Tidak di hari selanjutnya. Tidak di hari sesudahnya. Tidak di hari kemudian. Jongin tak menyukai hal-hal yang bersangkut paut dengan kata menghitung, namun ia menandai berapa lama Kyungsoo tak berada di dalam pandangan mata; dua puluh sembilan hari.

Tak ada tawa yang terurai ketika buih ombak menggigit tepian pantai.

Senja terasa hampa, tak berwarna kehilangan cahaya.

-.000.-

 **October, 17 '12.**

Awal Jongin bertemu dengannya saat akan merekam nuansa alam baru di pantai Bandengan, Jepara. Mengoleksi rupa harmonisasi alam yang belum pernah ia kunjungi, maka kala itu Jongin terlalu asing dengan suasana kota yang baru apalagi langsung di hadapkan dengan lingkungan pantai yang baru. Maka Jongin tak tahu, apabila nanti akan ada sebuah bunga yang bermekaran indah di tepi pantai, meski hanya tersinari oleh senja hari.

Kyungsoo—gadis pemikat hati yang sampai kini belum bisa terganti meski beberapa hari telah berlalu. Nyatanya, Jongin takut untuk mengambil langkah untuk pergi jika hatinya masih berada di genggam jemari gadis berambut sebahu.

Kala itu, langit berwarna biru. Awan putih berarak membawa rasa yang tabu. Jongin mengangkat kamera, menangkap rupa alam biru sebelum nanti pergi untuk menjelajahi pantai yang baru, budaya yang baru, di kota yang baru, tapi sore nanti—ketika Jongin telah berani mengukuhkan diri bahwa tak apa meninggalkan hati pada tawa gadis berambut sebahu yang selalu menghantui hidupnya, memenuhi jantung Jongin dengan ribuan detakan puisi yang belum sempat tersampaikan, bahkan sejak dulu ketika awal pertama kali bertemu.

Langit yang biru perlahan diburamkan oleh rintikan hujan di minggu ketiga bulan Oktober. Dan, Jongin melihatnya—benar melihat sang gadis berambut sebahu berlari menyusuri putihnya pasir pantai. Salah satu tangannya terangkat menutupi kepala demi mencoba menghalau rintikan hujan, meski nyatanya ia tetap basah terkena rintikan airnya. Tanpa tahu, Jongin mengangkat kamera yang tengah digenggam, merekam setiap detik ketika gaun birunya berkibar terkena hembusan angin pantai, melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ia berusaha memperhatikan langkah di saat helain rambut menutupi sebagian wajah.

Hanya saja, ia terjatuh—tersandung oleh bebatuan di pantai. Jongin mengira ia akan mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengumpat amarah, namun yang Jongin dapati adalah dirinya yang terpaku menyaksikan bibir Kyungsoo terurai mengeluarkan tawa yang merdu.

Cantik.

Cantik sekali.

Jongin bagai menemukan kepingan hati yang hilang tenggelam di lautan.

Jongin seperti bermimpi, ketika Kyungsoo berdiri lalu berlari di bawah rintikan hujan. Rambut sebahunya berkibar indah—Jongin merekamnya, lagi. Dan, ia tertawa—dan Jongin masih merekam, dan Jongin tersadar. Ia kembali—Kyungsoo kembali. Lagi, menyihir Jongin untuk kesekian kali di dalam jeratan jaring laba-laba yang ia miliki.

Betapa benar Jongin memuja sang anak Hawa di bumi, Kyungsoo—Jongin tak mengerti puja-puji apa lagi yang akan ia lontarkan untuk melukiskan keindahaan yang kini terekam dilensa kameranya.

Saat itu Jongin tahu, tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk terlepas darinya—dari Kyungsoo, dari tawa gadis berambut sebahu.

"Jongin?"

Tawa naifnya masih terekam jelas dilayar kamera yang Jongin genggam.

"Jongin.." Katanya, lagi.

Jongin mengerjap, tersadar dari sihir yang membelenggu. Aroma wangi _eau de cologne_ merayap masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya, membawa Jongin kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Lalu, sebentar saja sebelum akhirnya ia kembali terpaku terperangkap dalam dua telaga hitam yang menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Kau—Jongin?" Betapa lembutnya ia bersuara.

Jongin membuka bibir hendak membalas namun tak kunjung mendapati suara, hingga pada akhirnya ia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku kira aku salah orang." Katanya sembari menghela napas lega. Dia tersenyum lagi, dan Jongin tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berkedip. "Hujan." Adunya. "Payung jerami yang lain sudah penuh. Sampai hujan reda nanti, bolehkah aku berteduh di sini?"

Jongin kembali mengangguk, tak terlalu mempermasalahkan—yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum hingga menyentuh kedua matanya. Betapa jemari kaki Jongin langsung mencengkram butiran pasir untuk mengukuhkan diri agar tak jatuh bertekuk lutut memuja. Hingga Jongin sadari, bahwa ia telah membuat kesalahan yang nantinya akan membawa dirinya kian masuk terperangkap dalam pesona keindahan sang gadis berambut sebahu.

Dan, hening—lama sekali.

Hanya tersisa rintikan hujan yang bersuara

"Kau menyukai hujan?"

Kyungsoo menoleh, "Apa?"

"Hujan." Jongin menghela menekan kekakuan. Bibirnya terurai tipis mendengar suara merdu sang gadis berambut sebahu. Betapa lembutnya suara yang Kyungsoo miliki hingga Jongin candu ingin terus mendengarnya berbicara. "Kau menyukai hujan?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap, lalu tersenyum menerawang jauh melewati rintikan hujan. "Aku pernah melihat hujan dari jendela kaca, mendengar suaranya, tapi tak seperti ini." Jemarinya terulur menampung rintikan hujan. "Rasanya berbeda ketika melihat dari jendela dan berinteraksi menyentuhnya seperti ini. Dan, rasanya juga dingin. Aku pikir aku menyukainyai." Kyungsoo menoleh sembari tersenyum kembali menatapnya. "Dan, apakah Jongin menyukai hujan?"

Jeda sejenak,

"Aku tak pernah menyukai hujan. Karena hujan itu basah dan aku tak menyukai sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatku basah." Jongin menatap jauh dua telaga yang menatapnya tanpa kata, menyelami seberapa dalam jurang yang Kyungsoo miliki di dalam matanya hingga Jongin berani jatuh tenggelam menapaki batas yang tak berujung. "Dan, saat ini aku berpikir bahwa oposisi biner dari kata _tak menyukai_ adalah _menyukai_ hal tersebut. Aku tak menyukai hujan, tapi aku menyukai ketika kau berkata bahwa kau menyukai hujan." Hanya saja, Jongin pikir tak apa tenggelam jika pada akhirnya hanya Jongin yang bisa memiliki dua mata yang akan selalu menatap padanya. "Aku menyukai hujan karena kau ada, di sini—di sampingku saat ini."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, sebentar saja lalu tertawa. Tawa yang sama—tawa yang selalu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut padanya, tawa yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin mengubah jalur pandang Kyungsoo hanya untuknya.

Kala itu, Jongin tak tahu berapa kali ia terpesona pada tawa yang sama. Yang Jongin tahu hanyalah ia akan selalu jatuh terpesona pada tawa yang sama, lagi, lagi, dan untuk kesekian kali di depannya nanti.

Jatuh hanya untuk tawa gadis berambut sebahu—tawa indah Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

 **October, 18 '17.**

Kyungsoo menyukai pantai. Gadis itu tak pernah mengatakannya tapi Jongin tahu melalui matanya yang berbicara. Pada hari yang berbeda dan jam yang sama, ia kembali. Duduk di samping Jongin menikmati angin yang berembus menerbangkan rambut sebahu miliknya. Tak ada yang berbicara—nyatanya Jongin tak ingin bersusah payah mencari bahan pembicaraan jika Kyungsoo menikmati keheningan di balik senyum yang terukir di wajahnya. Ia beraroma bunga, harum sekali. Betapa Jongin meraup rakus aroma yang selalu menghantui tidurnya.

Pantai Jepara memiliki suasana magis yang berbeda. Berpasir putih dengan buih-buih ombak menggigit tepian pantai. Jongin memilih tempat menginap tepat menghadap ke arah pantai. Penginapan bernuansa hijau dengan beberapa pepohonan dan tempat duduk bersantai menghadap ke arah alam yang terbuka bebas di hadapannya. Betapa indah simfoni alam yang berbicara di balik layar kamera yang selalu ia genggam.

Alam, Jongin menyukainya. Hanya saja kini berbeda, Jongin menyukai alam jika Kyungsoo duduk tepat di sampingnya. Bersama berdua menikmati pemandangan alam yang sama, menatap alam yang sama, mendengar simfoni alam dan ombak yang sama, dan kali itu Jongin menyadari bahwa ia ingin menatap alam yang sama di tempat yang berbeda, berdua—bersama Kyungsoo di sisinya.

Kala itu, Kyungsoo menggenakan gaun merah bertali satu dan topi jerami menghalau sinar terik matahari, ketika ia membuka suara memecah keheningan. "Apa Jongin tahu di ujung air pantai sana ada apa?"

Jongin mengikuti arah jemari mungil yang menunjuk jauh melewati garis pandang air pantai. Tak ada yang terlihat kecuali air yang terbentang luas di depan mata. "Entah." Katanya. "Tempat baru yang berbeda, mungkin."

Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya kembali. Hening kembali mengambil keadaan, sebentar saja lalu ia menoleh menatap Jongin dengan tatapan layaknya benar ia tak tahu bagaimana membedakan hitam dan putih. Kyungsoo begitu abu-abu, Jongin tak mengerti mengapa ada tatapan seperti itu. "Apakah Jongin pernah ke tempat baru yang berbeda?"

Dua telaga hitamnya menguraikan sebuah kisah tentang apa-apa saja yang ia ketahui, nyatanya tak ada satu pun yang bisa Jongin temukan kecuali betapa abu-abu-nya ia tentang dunia. Kyungsoo bagai burung yang terkurung di dalam sangkar, mempunyai sayap namun tak bisa terbang bebas menjelajahi dunia.

Betapa Jongin ingin membuka sangkarnya, dan mengajarinya terbang bebas di udara.

"Kyungsoo—" Jeda sejenak. "Aku Jongin, seorang fotografer yang selalu membawa kamera merekam hal-hal baru yang belum pernah aku temui di tempat-tempat yang berbeda." Katanya. "di sana nanti akan ada orang-orang yang berbeda, budaya yang berbeda, dan keindahan alam yang berbeda." Jongin tenggelam masuk ke dalam dua telaga yang menatapnya penuh tanya. "Alam selalu menunjukkan keindahannya dengan wujud yang berbeda. di sini, pantai ini, tak akan sama dengan pantai yang kau temukan di tempat baru yang berbeda."

Kyungsoo mengerjap, namun tak kunjung melepas pandangan keduanya. Bibir Kyungsoo terbuka, menyuarakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jongin terhempas jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya. "Aku ingin melihat alam yang baru di tempat berbeda bersama Jongin."

Dan Jongin tahu, setelah hari ini berlalu ia tak akan bisa kembali berdiri tanpa luka.

"Aku—" Jeda sejenak. Dahinya berkerut tipis. "Tak pernah ke tempat baru yang berbeda." Akunya bersama suara lembut di antara gelombang nada dari ombak yang menggulung. Matanya menerawang jauh, melewati Jongin, melewati awan biru, menembus sesuatu yang tak pernah Jongin pikirkan ada. "Tak pernah melihat tempat baru yang berbeda. Aku selalu berada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Yang kulihat hari itu adalah jendela, di hari selanjutnya jendela, di kemudian hari jendela. Aku selalu melihat jendela yang sama."

Karena sayap yang Kyungsoo miliki hanya sebagai hiasan tanpa bisa dipergunakan.

Jongin pikir, tak apa jika tak tahu dunia setidaknya nanti ia masih bisa menjelajahi waktu menggunakan kedua sayap yang ia miliki. Hanya saja, Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana untuk terbang. Gadis itu terlampau lugu untuk mengepakkan sayap di udara. Terlalu lama terperangkap di dalam jendela yang membatasi hingga ia lupa cara untuk terbang bebas di udara.

Kyungsoo bagai benar burung yang terperangkap di dalam sangkar.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap penuh tanda tanya.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Menatap jauh pada air pantai yang terbentang luas. "di sana—" Katanya sebelum kembali menatap dua telaga Kyungsoo yang sama.. "Apa-apa saja yang kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo menatap pada arah yang sama. "Biru." Katanya, sedetik kemudian ia mendongak menatap langit. "Biru." Ia menoleh, menatap mata Jongin yang masih terbuka memandangnya. "Dan, hitam."

Jongin terpaku. Tanpa tahu dadanya bergemuruh menyebarkan perasaan tabu yang belum pernah Jongin rasakan sebelumnya. Jongin tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengeluarkan sihir dengan tiba-tiba lalu mencengkram jantung Jongin dengan erat hingga membuatnya berdetak lebih cepat. "Apa yang kau tahu?"

Mata Kyungsoo mengisahkan apa-apa saja yang ia tahu meski tanpa ada kata. Ia merupakan gadis yang terlalu takut untuk terbang namun selalu mendambakan sebuah kebebasan. Tubuhnya terlampau kurus dan pucat untuk gadis seusianya. Tak ada cahaya yang pernah menyentuh kulitnya. Jongin pikir, ruangan kelam seperti apa yang selalu mengurungnya dari sinar matahari. "Tak ada yang aku tahu." Adunya. Suara Kyungsoo terlalu tenang, layakny takdir yang ia miliki memang begitu adanya.

Jongin menelan saliva sukar. Jemarinya bertautan saling mencengkram erat agar tak berbuat di luar alam sadarnya untuk merengkuh gadis lugu itu di dalam pelukan. Tatapan matanya terkunci penuh oleh Kyungsoo. Betapa inginnya ia memeluk Kyungsoo di dalam pelukan. "Biru itu bebas. di sana—" Jongin melirik air pantai yang luas sebelum menatap mata lugu yang sama. "Air tak ada batas. Langit tak ada batas. Alam itu bebas. Banyak kisah yang tersembunyi di baliknya karena ia tak berujung."

Hening.

Mata Kyungsoo menampakkan apa-apa saja yang ia tak mengerti, lugunya ia hanya bertanya, "Jongin selalu mencari kisah di baliknya?"

Jongin tersenyum, tergelitik oleh pertanyaan yang tak pernah terpikir akan keluar dari bibir merah muda Kyungsoo. "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa biru itu alam. Biru itu dunia. Aku ingin mencari tahu apa yang alam sembunyikan lalu merekamnya di kamera."

Karena Jongin ingin bebas, tak ingin terikat oleh sesuatu yang membelenggu. Hanya saja, segala sesuatunya berubah ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan sesuatu yang meruntuhkan apa-apa saja yang ia anggap benar.

"Aku ingin menjadi _biru_." Kyungsoo memiliki suara jernih. Bibirnya terbentuk membentuk senyuman penuh kenaifan. "Aku tak bisa mencari tahu apa yang alam miliki, tapi aku ingin menjadi biru, karena aku ingin menjadi alam itu sendiri."

Lalu, sedetik saja, biru Jongin berubah. Berganti akan Kyungsoo yang ingin ia cari tahu apa di baliknya. Kebebasan yang selalu ia puja runtuh menjadi kepingan yang kini ia injak sendiri. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa, terkecuali pergelangan tangan yang terikat oleh benang merah bertautan dengan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

Keduanya terikat oleh sesuatu yang tabu.

Hanya berawal dari pernyataan Kyungsoo yang lugu.

Jongin pikir, tak apa terikat jika keduanya bisa bersatu. Hanya saja tak ada sesuatu yang abadi. Bagaimana bisa ia mengenggam benang merah jika ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo begitu abu-abu di dunia yang kelam?

"Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo mengerjap penuh tanya. "Ya?"

"Jika kau _biru—_ " Jongin menatapnya lama. "Kisah-kisah apa saja yang kau sembunyikan di baliknya?"

Sebentar saja, rupa Kyungsoo berubah. Raut wajah berganti menjadi raut yang belum pernah Jongin lihat sebelumnya. Hanya tertinggal rupa yang selalu Jongin puja tanpa ada cahaya di dalamnya. Tanpa sadar bahunya bergerak membentuk pertahanan diri, terlalu takut untuk terkoyak.

Jongin memerangkap kedua telaga hitam Kyungsoo yang kini beriak tenang tanpa ada gelombang. Hanya saja, Jongin selalu mengerti bahwa permukaan air yang tenang memiliki lubang yang besar di dalamnya. Kyungsoo memiliki sesuatu yang tak ingin Jongin tahu, mengunci rapat di balik rupa tenang yang ia miliki. "Kisah-kisah apa saja yang kau sembunyikan di baliknya?" Jongin mengulang pernyataan yang sama.

Angin berembus membawa suhu magis yang dingin di bawah terik matahari.

Air gelombang bersuara sumbang.

Tak ada lagi rupa alam yang tenang yang selalu Jongin puja.

"Kisah-kisah apa saja yang aku sembunyikan di baliknya?" Kyungsoo membalas dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Jongin mengangguk, masih diam menunggu.

"Tak banyak." Katanya bersama suara lembut yang mampu mengalahkan gelombang air yang menggulung. "Tapi, tak ada yang menarik. Kisah yang aku sembunyikan di baliknya adalah kisah yang sama seperti yang aku sembunyikan di hari kemarin."

Karena Kyungsoo tak pernah menemui sesuatu yang baru di tempat yang berbeda yang bisa mengajarinya tentang dunia. Sayap yang Kyungsoo miliki masih kaku untuk membentang menunjukkan wujud indahnya pada dunia.

Jongin menghela seraya melepas pandangan dari Kyungsoo. Ia menatap jauh melewati biru. "Kisah yang sama seperti kisah hari kemarin."

Hening.

"Kisahku di hari ini dan hari kemarin selalu sama." Katanya.

Karena yang Kyungsoo lewati hari ini adalah hal yang akan ia lewati di kemudian hari—selalu sama setiap hari.

"Aku _biru.._ " Suara jernih yang ia miliki kembali bernada. "Karena aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang ingin Jongin pikirkan berarti."

Sebentar saja, biru berganti oleh rupa Kyungsoo yang tersenyum mencapai gari mata.

Cantik.

Cantik sekali.

"Aku _biru..._ " Ulangnya. "Karena aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang mempunyai arti untuk Jongin."

Tanpa tahu, bahwa kini Jongin melepas kebebasan demi terbelenggu dalam jeratan sihir tabu miliki gadis berambut sebahu. Jongin tak tahu sejak kapan kedua matanya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo. Yang ia tahu, di dalam matanya telah ada gadis itu di sana. Sesuatu yang kosong di dalam dirinya telah terisi hanya dengan sebuah nama,

 _Kyungsoo._

Yang kini berubah layaknya pusat gravitasi yang terus Jongin kelilingi.

-.000.-

 **October, 19 '17.**

"Danau Toba." Jongin meletakkan gelas minuman dingin di hadapan Kyungsoo. Keduanya duduk di beranda tempat penginapan Jongin menatap ke arah pantai, menikmati hembusan angin sembari menunggu senja mengambil tahta.

Dihari yang berbeda, pada jam sama Kyungsoo meminta padanya untuk melihat foto di tempat baru yang berbeda—potret yang ia kira tak pernah ada. Jongin pikir, apalah hak dirinya untuk menolak ketika sang anak Hawa di bumi meminta dengan tatapan dua telaga hitam yang begitu memikat.

Jongin telah terlalu dalam terperangkap.

Tak tahu cara untuk membebaskan diri dalam belenggu yang menyekap.

"Dimana?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin penuh tanya. Jemarinya memegang erat lembaran foto yang pernah Jongin potret beberapa bulan lalu.

"Medan."

Jeda sejenak.

Kerutan tipis tertera diwajahnya yang membalas Jongin penuh tanya, namun urung bersuara, tahu jikapun bertanya ia tak akan pernah mengerti apa yang Jongin bicarakan. Terkadang, ada saat ketika Jongin berpikir bagaimana bisa ada rupa yang begitu abu-abu untuk mengerti hitam dan putih? Tatapan Kyungsoo menyiratkan apa-apa saja yang ia lewati, tak mengerti bagaimana dunia berkerja di luar sana.

"Medan tempat yang unik. Kaya akan budaya, menjunjung tinggi adat istiadat dan agama, dan memiliki keindahan budaya yang tak sama dengan daerah lain." Katanya, menyelam jauh ke dalam dua telaga hitam milik Kyungsoo. Dua telaga hitam yang telah menjadi tempat untuknya berpulang nyaman."Karena setiap tempat yang baru memiliki keindahan yang berbeda, yang tak sama. Dan itu adalah keistimewaannya."

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengangguk meski begitu banyak pertanyaan di balik kerutan di dahi. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada pangkuan, meraih potret yang lain, sebuah pantai dengan air biru dan pasir putih yang begitu cerah di bawah terik matahari. Kedua telaganya bersinar ketika kembali bersitatap dengan Jongin, perlahan bibirnya terurai membentuk senyuman. Tahu bahwa ia menemukan sebuah potret pantai yang ia sukai, yang ia kira tak pernah ada.

Tanpa tahu, Jongin bersandar nyaman sembari membalas senyuman yang sama. Betapa bahagia Kyungsoo menjadi bahagaianya pula. "Pantai Carocok."

"Ca-ro-cok." Ejanya bersama senyuman yang kian terkembang sempurna.

"Pantai Carocok." Jongin balas mengeja kata yang sama. "Di Padang." Katanya, masih dengan senyuman yang sama. "di sana nanti ada sebuah perahu yang membawa ke sebuah pulau, berair biru jernih dan pasir putih, banyak bebatuan kecil putih dan jika kau beruntung kau bisa menemukan bintang laut."

"Bintang laut?" Dua telaganya kian bersinar cemerlang.

Jongin mengangguk, tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang tak sempat ia kira sebelumnya. "Bintang laut, tapi jika kau beruntung."

Jeda, kali ini dalam waktu yang lama.

Lama sekali, namun Jongin membiarkannya begitu—biar saja sang anak Hawa memuja potret pantai biru yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Karena nyatanya, Jongin baru menyadari bahwa kebahagiaan yang Kyungsoo rasakan menjadi bahagianya pula.

Jongin tak berani memikirkan bagaimana jika nanti benang merah yang mengikat tabu antara dirinya dan Kyungsoo menghilang, terputus begitu saja tanpa tahu apa sebab dan akibat. Nyatanya, tak ada yang abadi. Di dunia ini tak ada yang abadi.

Pun, ikatan tabu yang Jongin pikirkan seorang diri tak pernah abadi.

Hanya saja, Jongin hanya memikirkan bahwa yang terjadi hari ini adalah apa yang harusnya memang terjadi. Tak berani menolak dua telaga hitam yang mengerjap lugu menatapnya penuh kenaifan. Jongin telah terlalu dalam terjerat dalam ikatan benang merah tabu yang membelenggu.

Meski sepihak, terlalu cepatkah jika Jongin menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai belahan jiwa?

"Aku menyukai pantai." Akunya bersama suara lembut semerdu simfoni hembusan angin. "Alam nyata yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah pantai. di sana—" Jemarinya menunjuk jauh pada senja yang mulai tercipta. "Aku tak tahu ada apa di sana, tapi aku tahu ketika Jongin mengatakan alam itu indah dengan wujudnya yang berbeda. Aku percaya." Ia menoleh, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bahagia penuh haru. "Aku percaya pada Jongin."

Dan, Jongin tak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat begitu hebatnya. Terlalu dalam terjatuh pada dua telaga hitam yang kelam, Jongin tenggelam, lagi, lagi, dan lagi, berulang kali hingga Jongin lupa bagaimana cara bernapas yang benar. Dadanya berdetak sesak. Terhambat oleh bebatuan yang mengganjal di tenggorokan.

 _Belahan jiwa._

Jongin terpaku.

Belahan jiwa.

Bisakah Jongin mengartikan Kyungsoo benar sebagai belahan jiwa?

Yang memiliki irama jantung untuk terus berdetak pada sosok jiwa yang sama. Yang kini memancarkan cahaya menggantikan senja yang mulai tenggelam di peraduan. Tak ada cahaya secemerlang ini—yang menerangi setiap sudut-sudut tergelap di dalam diri Jongin, menarik Jongin untuk mempercayai bahwa malaikat itu ada.

"Aku ingin berdua bersama Jongin melihat alam di tempat baru yang berbeda. Tapi, aku pikir lagi itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin. Yifan tak akan pernah mengizinkan." Jeda, ia tersenyum namun tak kunjung mencapai mata. "Dan, aku lebih memilih menjadi mata Jongin."

Angin berembus membawa senja ke peraduan.

"Karena saat ini menjadi mata Jongin adalah hal yang paling aku inginkan."

Senja mengambil tahta.

"Apa yang Jongin lihat akan menjadi apa yang aku lihat pula."

Senja menghilang.

"Karena mata Jongin akan menjadi mataku pula."

Senja yang kelam.

-.000.-

 **October, 20 '12.**

"Yifan." Katanya.

"Jongin." Jongin membalas dengan senyuman ramah sembari melepas jabatan tangan.

Hanya saja tak mendapatkan balasan senyuman yang serupa.

Kala itu, senja yang indah enggan menampakkan diri di ujung langit. Tertutup di antara kabut abu pekat yang telah mengambil alih sejak matahari masih bercahaya di atas langit. Perubahan cuaca yang prematur. Sama seperti keadaan yang kini membelenggu Jongin di antara meja coklat persegi yang membatasi.

Dia—Yifan, seseorang yang memegang kendali penuh atas kehidupan Kyungsoo.

"Beberapa hari terakhir Kyungsoo selalu membicarakanmu." Yifan menatap tepat di antara dua mata hitam Jongin. Mengunci tatapan keduanya hingga Jongin enggan berkedip meski hanya sedetik saja. Terlampau takut bersikap ketika ia tahu Yifan pemegang kuasa kini. "Aku pikir, siapa Jongin?" Jeda sejenak. "Dan, kau Jongin."

Hening yang lama, sebelum akhirnya Jongin menarik napas dan menghela secara perlahan. Menekan ketakutan yang mulai menjalar di antara sel-sel darah yang terus membawa sebuah peringatan ke dalam otak bahwa Jongin tak seharusnya menerima ajakan seseorang yang bernama Yifan untuk bertemu.

"Aku Jongin." katanya.

Yifan seseorang yang dingin. Bertubuh tinggi bagai ilalang namun mempunyai duri di setiap sisi. Berhadapan dengan Yifan layaknya benar berhadapan dengan seorang penguasa, berupa tajam dengan tatapan mata yang membuat Jongin berkali-kali menunduk mengalihkan pandangan. Jongin bukan seseorang yang berpikir dengan cara yang berlebihan, hanya saja Jongin tahu bahwa menghadapi Yifan bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Yifan terlampau kaku untuk seseorang yang berada di usianya. Layaknya benar ia berdiri sendiri sedangkan dunia adalah hal yang ia musuhi. Jongin pikir, bagaimana bisa cahaya cemerlang seperti Kyungsoo bisa bertahan di antara kukungan yang membelenggu sedingin kutub utara?

Yifan bukan seseorang yang memiliki jiwa.

"Aku tak menyukaimu." Katanya sembari bersandar pada sofa. "Aku tak menyukai orang-orang sepertimu."

Bahkan tak ada basa-basi untuk menghormati.

Yifan terlampau jujur hingga Jongin takut untuk menyangkal bahwa itu adalah kebohongan. Sejak pertama kali lelaki tinggi itu manampakkan diri di depan pintunya, Jongin tahu bahwa Yifan tipikal lelaki yang selalu mengedepankan perasaannya melalui rupa. Tak ada yang berubah di mimik wajah kecuali pergerakan mata yang terus menekan Jongin terus tersudut tanpa bisa membalas.

Yifan tak menyukainya—seseorang yang mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo bercerita fantasi-fantasi tentang dunia yang ingin ia lihat. Aku pikir, siapa yang bisa mengarang cerita khayalan seperti itu?" Jeda sejenak. Tak ada pergerakan nada di setiap ia bersuara. "Kau?"

Tanpa tahu, dahi Jongin berkerut tak menerima.

Tak ada khayalan jika bercerita tentang dunia.

Yifan tipikal seseorang yang tak pernah menerima cara pandang orang lainnya terhadapnya. Tubuh kurus tinggi dan kulit putihnya yang bercerita. Terus terkurung di dalam dinding yang membatasi hingga memaksa Kyungsoo untuk terkurung pula. Maka Jongin mengerti jika Yifan hanya menerima pemikiran yang ia anggap benar. Yifan terus bersikap layaknya penguasa tanpa tahu bahwa tak ada seseorang pun yang bertahan di dalam belenggu kuasanya.

Kyungsoo—barangkali gadis itu berpikir serupa, hanya saja Jongin tak mengerti mengapa tak ada keluhan tentang Yifan yang ia bicarakan. Hanya sebatas bercerita bahwa ia tak terlalu mempersalahkan jika Yifan akan terus memegang kuasa atas hidupnya hingga nanti.

Layaknya benar Kyungsoo menaruh hidupnya atas nama Yifan.

"Kau bukan seeseorang yang pantas untuk menanamkan cerita-cerita khayalan tentang dunia." Tatapan mata Yifan kian menajam. Tak menerima pandangan melawan yang Jongin balas untuknya. "Tak ada dunia yang indah. Alam adalah hal yang harusnya kau jauhkan dari Kyungsoo."

Jongin pikir, bagaimana bisa ia menjauhkan alam dari Kyungsoo sedang Kyungsoo ingin menjadi alam itu sendiri?

"Kyungsoo menyukai alam." Jongin menegakkan bahu membalas tatapan mata tajam Yifan, enggan terlalu lama tersudut sedangkan Jongin tahu bahwa ia bukan seseorang yang bisa dikuasai oleh orang lain. "Alam adalah dunia baru yang ingin ia tahu apa di baliknya."

Karena Kyungsoo selalu tersenyum jika keduanya berbicara tentang alam.

Sayap yang Kyungsoo miliki rapuh karena terlampau lama tak diajak untuk terbang berkeliling melihat alam. Dunia indah yang bisa ia temui di sekitarnya, namun Yifan terlalu kaku hingga Kyungsoo terus terbelunggu.

"Kyungsoo tak memerlukan alam yang kau kisahkan untuknya." Suara Yifan kian menajam hingga nyaris tanpa nada. "Semua fantasi-fantasi yang kau ceritakan akan membuat dia tersakiti karena tak bisa membuat khayalan yang ada di dalam pikirannya menjadi nyata. Bagaimana bisa orang sepertimu mampu membuat cerita khayalan tak nyata seperti itu tanpa tahu akibat dari kisah yang selalu kau umbarkan?"

Jongin bukan seseorang pengumbar.

Alam bukan suatu hal yang diumbar jika ia tak nyata.

"Alam itu nyata. Bagaimana bisa kau buta untuk mengartikan alam itu nyata?"

Hanya saja, Yifan selalu memikirkan bahwa ia benar—bahwa ideologi yang ia miliki adalah benar.

"Karena alam tak nyata. Tak ada yang nyata di dunia. Kecuali kesakitan yang kau berikan untuknya."

Jeda sejenak.

"Bukan aku yang menyakiti Kyungsoo, tapi kau."

Yifan terlalu buta untuk mengartikan bahwa ia adalah faktor utama kesakitan yang ada di dalam diri Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengurungnya, mengukungnya, membelenggunya seolah-olah ia adalah objek yang bisa kau miliki tanpa tahu bahwa Kyungsoo adalah adikmu yang memiliki jiwa, bahwa ia bernapas, bahwa ia hidup, bahwa ia manusia, bahwa ia hanyalah gadis muda yang ingin tahu tentang alam, bahwa ia gadis lugu yang bertanya-tanya tentang dunia, bahwa ia bukan properti yang bisa kau simpan seolah-olah kau menjadi penguasa di dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa kau menyatakan dirimu benar dan mengatakan orang lain ada hanya untuk menyakitinya sedangkan alam bawah sadarmu pun tahu bahwa kau adalah sumber kesakitan Kyungsoo itu sendiri?"

Barangkali Jongin lupa bahwa Yifan manusia pula.

"Alam itu membawa kesedihan!"

Bahwa Yifan memiliki emosi di dalam jiwa.

"Alam itu membawa kebahagiaan!"

Bahwa Yifan manusia pula, ia bertenaga.

"Kau tak tahu tentang apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo!"

Bahwa Yifan terkadang tak memiliki kendali di dalam dirinya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo!"

Bahwa rupa menawan Yifan menghilang tertelan kemarahan di dalam dirinya.

"Tahu apa kau orang yang hanya beberapa hari menemuinya sedangkan aku adalah orang yang hidup dua puluh enam tahun hanya untuknya dan hanya untuknya. Aku lebih mengetahui tentang Kyungsoo dibanding dirimu yang hanya mengerti bahwa alam itu baik untuknya!"

Bahwa Yifan manusia pula, seseorang yang bisa terkoyak jiwanya.

"Dan bagaimana bisa selama dua puluh tahun enam tahun hidupmu kau selalu mengurungnya, mengekangnya, dan membelenggunya sedangkan kau tahu bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah, bahwa Kyungsoo hanyalah gadis lugu yang ingin hidup bebas di dunia bukan hidup di dalam dinding yang kau kuasai?!"

Bahwa Jongin manusia pula, bisa merasakan sakit ketika beberapa pukulan tertuju diwajahnya.

"Kau tahu kau salah—" Jongin meringis ketika ia menggerakkan bibir untuk bersuara. napasnya terhela berantakan. Cairan kental tertelan masuk ke dalam tenggorokkannya—darah. Jongin tak tahu berapa parah luka bibirnya yang terkoyak. "Kau menyadari bahwa yang kau lakukan itu salah tapi kau tak ingin mengakui bahwa kau salah. Harus sampai berapa lama lagi kau buta menutup mata?

Dimasa depan, pukulan Yifan bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Jongin hadapi.

Ah, sakit sekali.

"Kyungsoo hanya ingin tahu tentang dunia. Alam selalu berada di sekitarnya, tapi kau menutup jendela tentang itu semua." Jongin menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, mengisi paru-paru yang terus bergerak berantakan. Lantai tempatnya terbaring begitu dingin, Jongin tak tahu jika lantai kamar tempatnya menginap bisa sedingin ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengurungnya seperti itu? Kau tahu Kyungsoo pun ingin bebas melihat dunia."

Jeda.

Hanya terisi oleh suara yang berlomba-lomba ingin menghirup udara.

Lama sekali hingga akhirnya Yifan beranjak dari lantai. Rupa menawannya berubah dengan luka di sudut bibir. Tak separah luka Jongin. Yifan terlampau kuat untuk seseorang yang hanya mengandalkan tulang di balik badan tingginya.

Jongin masih menghirup udara sembari menutup mata, membiarkan lantai dingin memeluknya dalam waktu lama enggan menggerakkan badan jika yang ia rasakan hanyalah kesakitan. Indera pendengarnya menangkap suara langkah sepatu Yifan yang menjauhi.

Satu,

Dua,

Tiga,

Empat,

Lima,

En—

"Aku akan pergi."

Langkah kaki Yifan berhenti.

"Besok aku akan pergi." Jongin menutup kedua matanya menggunakan lengan. Bibirnya terus terbuka menghirup udara, mengeluarkan sesak. "Pameran foto akhir tahun milliku akan digelar. Tim galeri sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Lima hari ini aku menahan penerbangan hanya ingin terus berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo, tapi besok aku harus pergi."

Jongin mengecap rasa asin di dalam mulutnya.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa Kyungsoo tak datang menemuiku hari ini, tapi kau menemuiku. Mungkin kau melarangnya untuk tak bertemu denganku lagi. Aku pikir, kau tak usah khawatir karena aku tak akan menemuinya lagi dalam waktu yang lama, entah dua bulan, lima bulan, sembilan bulan, setahun, dua tahun, lima tahun—aku terikat kontrak." Suara Jongin memberat di akhir kalimat. Jeda sejenak. "Tapi, untuk terakhir kali bisakah kau membiarkan Kyungsoo menemuiku?"

Hening.

Yifan tak kunjung bersuara.

"Aku menyukainya." Suara Jongin bergetar serak. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, bisakah kau mengizinkan Kyungsoo untuk bertemu denganku?"

Lalu, Yifan berlalu.

Melangkah dibawa angin lalu.

Membiarkan pintu terbuka membawa angin dingin yang kian membelunggu.

"Aku menyukainya."

Tak ada yang tersisa.

Yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan yang tertancap luka di dada.

"Aku mencintainya."

Tak ada Kyungsoo.

Yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin yang tersedu meratapi hati yang kian teriris di dalam sepi.

-.000.-

 **October, 21 '12.**

Langit berwarna jingga ketika kursi di samping Jongin diduduki oleh rupa yang selalu ia rindui. Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum cemerlang di bawah senja—senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja betapa indah sang anak Hawa di bumi. Tak ada pemandangan senja secantik ini selain senja yang terbias di antara rupa indah Kyungsoo.

Jingga yang penuh warna.

"Aku sempat berpikir kau tak akan datang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari menggerakkan kepalanya menolak pernyataan Jongin. Rambut sebahunya bergerak seirama memancarkan aroma wangi yang tanpa sadar telah Jongin ingat di dalam memori. "Aku datang" Katanya. "Hanya saja, Yifan tak membangunkanku dari tidur."

Yifan—seseorang yang selalu menguasai Kyungsoo.

Jongin pikir, bahkan hingga nanti nama Yifan akan selalu berkeliling di antara kehidupan Kyungsoo. Tanpa ada Jongin di antaranya.

"Katanya, kau akan pergi?" Kyungsoo menatapnya tepat di kedua mata. Menampakkan rupa indah yang selalu Jongin kagumi bahkan hingga di dalam mimpi. Ia menggenakan gaun merah hingga mencapai mata kaki, dilapisi oleh jaket hitam kebesaran untuk tubuhnya menutupi jemari tangan. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menyadari betapa kecil postur tubuh yang Kyungsooo miliki.

"Kau pergi."

Bukan pertanyaan, hanya tersisa pernyataan.

Karena hidup selalu berdampingan seperti itu, datang dan pergi.

Hanya sebatas buih-buih air dan tepian pantai.

"Pameran foto akhir tahun." Jongin mengubah posisi duduk berhadapan tepat menatap Kyungsoo, melupakan senja yang kini bertahta. "Atas nama mimpi dan pekerjaan."

Nyatanya, Jongin tak hanya memiliki satu mimpi. Kyungsoo mengubah segalanya. Hinggga gadis berambut sebahu itu merambat cepat menjadi mimpi yang ingin Jongin ubah menjadi sesuatu yang nyata. Kyungsoo menjadi mimpi tertinggi yang ingin Jongin capai—sebuah mimpi yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongin menekan sesak yang kian menikam di dada, tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bukan seseorang yang kini tak bisa ia miliki.

Barangkali nanti, di kemudian hari jika keduanya bertemu kembali.

Tapi nanti, jika Jongin berani mengganti mimpi dengan sebuah tindakan nyata untuk mencuri Kyungsoo dari belenggu Yifan di kemudian hari. Jika Jongin bisa berdiri sendiri, menggunakan tangan dan kaki tanpa harus bersandar pada dinding pengganti.

Maka Jongin, berpikir untuk mulai berdiri, membangun sebuah tempat untuk keduanya bisa bertempat tinggal. Nanti, di kemudian hari

"Dimana?" Kyungsoo menyeka rambutnya di balik telinga, kembali menampakkan rupa cemerlangnya terbiaskan sinar senja hari. "Apa aku tahu tempatnya?"

Angin berembus dingin.

Ombak bersuara bising merayap di tepian pantai.

Jongin bersandar nyaman, menatap pada dua telaga Kyungsoo yang terus menghipnotis, menyihirnya masuk ke dalam perangkap yang Kyungsoo miliki. "Bali."

"Bali?" Kyungsoo mengulang kata yang sama. Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut Kyungsoo hingga menutupi wajah. "Aku pernah mendengarnya."

Hanya mendengarnya, tapi tak pernah menginjakkan kaki di sana.

 _Yifan._

"Semua orang pernah mendengar Bali." Jongin menahan diri agar tak menyeka helaian rambut Kyungsoo di balik telinga, masih memuja rupa indah yang kini ada di dalam lingkup kedua matanya. Entah kapan Jongin akan menatap rupa indah yang sama di kemudian hari. "Tempat wisata, kaya akan budaya, penarik turis terbanyak di Indonesia, dan untukku Bali adalah pasar seni."

Kyungsoo mengangguk seolah-olah mengerti, meski kerutan tipis di dahi menyatakan bahwa ia tak memahani. "Kapan?"

Bagaimana ia bisa memahami jika membuka jendela melihat alam saja tak diberi izin. Yifan terlalu kaku membelenggu gadis lugu seperti Kyungsoo yang hanya ingin tahu tentang dunia, namun Yifan terus bersikap layaknya ia adalah penguasa di bumi.

Jongin pikir, nanti. Di kemudian hari, Jongin akan menjemput Kyungsoo dari belenggu Yifan.

Nanti, di kemudian hari.

"Malam nanti."

Maka Kyungsoo hanya perlu menunggu.

Tunggu, hingga Jongin kembali.

"Mengapa malam hari?" Tanyanya.

Angin berembus.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu di senja hari."

 _Karena aku merindu ingin bertemu._

Nyatanya, Jongin tak memiliki keberanian senyata itu untuk memberitahu betapa ia rindu dan akan merindui Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya lugu ingin tahu. Betapa nantinya rindu yang tertumpuk akan tertekan di dalam dada. Maka kini Jongin hanya menikmati—betapa indah gadis berambut sebahu yang ada di hadapannya kini.

 _Kyungsoo._

"Karena nanti kita tak tahu kapan akan bertemu." Kyungsoo tersenyum sesudahnya, memahami barangkali perpisahan belum tentu akan berakhir dengan pertemuan kembali.

Maka Jongin hanya diam membiarkan kenyataan yang benar nyatanya.

Jongin tak tahu kapan keduanya akan bertemu lagi, untuk kesekian kali.

Rupa Kyungsoo memburam. Cerahnya berganti dengan kerutan di dahi. Butuh detik yang lama sebelum bibir tipis Kyungsoo membuka untuk bersuara. "Yifan—hanya dia keluarga yang aku miliki." Tak ada suara indah yang selalu Jongin puja. Kyungsoo menatap jauh punggung Yifan yang kini berdiri menghadap pantai membelakangi keduanya. "Dan aku—hanya aku keluarga yang dia miliki."

Jongin tak tahu mengapa telinganya enggan menerima cerita yang ingin Kyungsoo ujarkan padanya. Karena seharusnya tak ada Yifan jika keduanya duduk berdua bercerita menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seharusnya begitu. Hanya saja Jongin memahami bahwa Yifan tak akan pernah melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pandangan ketika ia telah memberikan ultimatum pada Jongin untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo.

Sesekali Yifan akan membalikkan badan, menatap ke arah Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersama lalu membalikkan badan lagi kembali menatap senja yang mulai terbenam. Ia masih menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah kaku enggan membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk berdua bersama Jongin, namun tak kunjung ia katakan ketika Kyungsoo telah menanyai kabarnya terlebih dulu.

Yifan mengalah pada Kyungsoo.

"Yifan tak menyukaiku." Adunya.

Kyungsoo tertawa, menarik Yifan menoleh pada tawa yang menggetarkan jiwa. "Yifan memang tak pernah menyukaimu." Katanya disela-sela tawa. "Tapi, dia selalu mendengarkanku bercerita tentangmu."

Jongin menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo ingin tahu. "Dia mau mendengarkan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau dan alam yang kau puja." Katanya. Betapa ia menyukai paras cerah Kyungsoo tanpa ada kerutan di dahi. "Yifan mendengarkan meskipun ia tak menyukai apapun yang aku katakan tentang dirimu."

Yifan menghargai setiap percakapan yang Kyungsoo bicarakan padanya.

Di tepi pantai, Yifan masih berdiri menyembunyikan jemari di dalam saku. Menatap jauh menembus langit kelam yang kini mulai disinari bulan. Jika dilihat dari kejauhan, Yifan bagai ilalang yang mudah terbang terkena angin. Jongin pikir, Yifan terlampau kurus untuk seseorang yang telah berusia dua puluh enam tahun seperti dirinya.

Jongin menghela, kembali menatap paras Kyungsoo yang selalu ia puja. "Dia baik."

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan. Ia tersenyum, namun tak sampai menyentuh mata. "Yifan baik." Katanya bersama hela napas yang mulai tak beraturan. "Karena dia Yifan.."

Karena Yifan, satu-satunya keluarga yang Kyungsoo miliki.

Ada hal yang tak Jongin mengerti. Barangkali hal mengapa Kyungsoo yang selalu memuja Yifan sedangkan yang lelaki itu lakukan hanyalah mengurung Kyungsoo di dalam penjara besi yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Jongin pikir, di sana ada sebuah batasan yang tak akan bisa Jongin masuki meski ia mencoba untuk membuka. Batasan di mana Yifan dan Kyungsoo berdiri digaris yang sama, sedangkan Jongin berdiri di sisi garis yang berbeda.

Dunia keduanya tak sama.

"Kau menyayanginya?"

Angin berembus.

Kyungsoo berbalik menatap Jongin tepat di kedua mata. "Ya." Katanya bersama pancaran mata yang belum pernah Jongin temui. "Aku menyayanginya."

Tak ada alasan yang mengikuti, nyatanya Kyungsoo tak memiliki sebuah alasan untuk menyayangi Yifan. Sama seperti Jongin yang tak memiliki alasan untuk mengatakan mengapa ia menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai belahan jiwa. Karena memang begitu. Karena Kyungsoo belahan jiwa yang Jongin ingini.

Hanya saja, Jongin tak berani mengakui.

Terlalu takut untuk mendapat penolakan. Karena Jongin tahu, tak ada yang bisa untuk menyatukan hati yang telah patah kembali. Karena Jongin tahu, saat itu terjadi Jongin tak berani bertaruh untuk bisa berdiri sendiri.

Begitu dalamnya ia terjatuh dalam telaga yang kini kian membelenggu Jongin meski ilusi.

"Kau baik." Jongin menautkan jemari menahan diri agar tak menyentuh helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang berterbangan terkena hembusan angin. "Yifan pasti menyayangimu."

Betapa Jongin ingin merasakan lembut pipi yang kini tertarik membentuk senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja.

"Yifan menyayangiku." Kyungsoo memiliki suara nyari bagai desauan angin merdu.

Tak ada penyangkalan dalam kata yang ia ucapkan. Karena benar nyatanya Yifan menyayangi Kyungsoo sepenuh jiwa dan raga. Perlakuan lembut Yifan yang berbicara, bagaimana ia menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo dan tatapan hangat yang selalu ia pancarkan setiap keduanya saling bersitatap.

Barangkali selama ini Yifan benar, Jongin tak tahu apa-apa mengenai Kyungsoo.

Barangkali selama ini rasa tabu yang Jongin rasakan tak akan pernah sama seperti rasa yang Yifan miliki untuk Kyungsoo.

Barangkali selama ini Jongin hanya menyogok dirinya sendiri agar tak terlalu kecewa dengan kenyataan yang ada.

Barangkali selama ini Jongin hanya berpura-pura membanggakan diri bahwa Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang serupa meski alam bawah sadarnya memberontak untuk tak mengakui.

Barangkali selama ini hanya sebatas kata _selama ini_ yang tak mempunyai arti karena nyatanya kini Jongin menyadari waktu yang ia habisi hanyalah sebatas ia pergi bermain pagi lalu pulang ketika senja hari.

Tak ada yang abadi.

Tak ada yang abadi.

Bahkan meski Jongin mengiba pada Kyungsoo untuk memberikan hati, pada akhirnya hanya Jongin yang tersisa menelan kesedihan yang tiada henti ketika tahu bahwa apa yang Jongin ingini tak akan pernah tergapai dengan jemari.

Barangkali—tak pernah ada kata _barangkali_ untuk mencintai.

Hanya saja, Jongin tak berani mengakui.

"Kita pulang?"

Jongin mengerjap tersadar dari ilusi. Menatap Yifan yang kini telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, mengulurkan jemari untuk menarik Kyungsoo berdiri.

Hanya dengan anggukan pelan dari Kyungsoo, singkat saja rasanya untuk melepas Kyungsoo pergi meski hati memberontak tak ingin.

"Jongin—" Katanya.

Jongin terhanyut dalam telaga hitam yang Kyungsoo miliki.

Betapa ia akan merindui tatapan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya nanti.

"Kau baik."

Lalu ia berlalu, bersama senyuman yang melakat layaknya benalu.

Yifan menggenggam jemari Kyungsoo lembut, merangkul gadis itu memberi kehangatan yang tak bisa Jongin beri. Begitu, batas antara Yifan dan dirinya memang begitu. Jongin tak memiliki hak yang sama seperti yang Yifan miliki. Begitu banyak batas yang membatasi.

Hanya saja,

"Kyungsoo—"

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah. Ia menoleh menatap Jongin bersama Yifan yang menatapnya pula.

"Lima tahun lagi—" Jeda. Jongin menatap lama paras indah Kyungsoo lalu menyimpannya dalam memori. "di sini, di pantai ini, lima tahun nanti, pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama ketika kita pertama kali bertemu, aku akan menceritakan padamu tentang alam yang kutemui."

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Betapa Jongin akan merindui senyuman Kyungsoo manis yang mengenai mata.

"Sampai bertemu lima tahun lagi, Jongin."

Angin berembus dingin menggigit kulit.

Barangkali karena Jongin masih menghitung langkah Kyungsoo yang menghilang jauh dari pandangan mata. Dan angin kian menunjukkan hadirnya melingkungi hati Jongin yang terasa beku. Ada yang hilang. Begitu, Jongin merasakan ada yang menghilang dari dirinya. Entah apa, hanya saja kini ada rongga besar yang terbuka di dada—bekisah tentang perpisahan.

Nyatanya, tak ada kata indah untuk perpisahan.

" _Kau baik."_

Jongin berbalik menatap buih-buih air yang menghilang di tepi patai.

"Aku belum bertanya, apakah kau menyayangiku"

Jongin tak menyukai perpisahan.

Lima tahun nanti—bagaimana rupa senja?

-.000.-

 _ **January, 2014.**_

Sejak kala itu rupa senja tak pernah sama. Tidak satu hari sesudahnya, tidak lima hari setelahnya, tidak untuk tiga puluh hari yang terus berganti setiap tahun kemudian. Nyatanya, hari Jongin tak pernah sama setelah melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang menghilang di balik malam kala itu. Tak pernah sama meski Jongin terus berupaya menyogok dirinya sendiri dengan mengatakan bahwa senja akan selalu terlihat sama.

Nyatanya, senja tak pernah sama.

Tak ada berita tentang Kyungsoo. Lugunya Jongin menyadari bahwa ia tak memiliki informasi apapun untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo. Barangkali gadis sebahu itu sedang menatap senja yang mulai tenggelam di peraduaan. Barangkali Kyungsoo sedang berlari menjauhi buih-buih air di tepi pantai. Barangkali Kyungsoo sedang tertawa menceritakan hal-hal baru yang ia temui kepada Yifan. Atau barangkali semua yang Jongin pikirkan hanyalah sebuah kemungkinan yang mungkin tidak terjadi.

Barangkali semua itu hanyalah pemikiran Jongin yang merindu.

Rindu.

Jongin merindunya—gadis sebahu yang memiliki paras indah hingga Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja.

 _Kyungsoo._

Kehidupan yang Jongin lalui adalah hari yang sama seperti yang sudah ia lalui. Terkadang Chanyeol akan berbicara panjang lebar menceritakan betapa indahnya alam yang mereka kunjungi. Atau Baekhyun yang terus mengikutinya sejak pameran galeri mereka yang telah dibuka dua tahun lalu. Atau Sehun yang selalu mengomentari setiap potret Jongin yang tak sesuai dengan tema yang mereka cari. Atau Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan Sehun yang tak pernah berhenti mengusiknya agar diikutsertakan mengekplorasi alam yang menjadi target kunjungan Jongin. Begitu, dunia Jongin hanya seputar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dan Sehun—tim galeri yang ia bentuk sejak pameran fotografi pertama Jongin dibuka.

Waktu yang sama ketika Jongin melepas Kyungsoo demi pekerjaan dan mimpi.

Meski kini hanya Kyungsoo—mimpi yang ingin Jongin gapai.

Jongin mengamati orang-orang berlalu lalang di ruangan memuja setiap foto yang Jongin potret di lensa kamera. Berbingkai di dinding membiarkan setiap pengunjung memuja gambar yang telah Jongin potret. Ia masih berdiri di sudut ruangan, bersandar sembari berbicara dengan Sehun tentang konsep yang akan mereka kembangkan di kemudian hari ketika Baekhyun datang mendatanginya dan berkata,

"Senja-mu ingin dibeli seseorang."

Sehun menyela, "Senja apa?"

"Kyungsoo…" Katanya sembari membuka website galeri di ponsel. "Senja Jongin."

 _Kyungsoo._

Potret gadis sebahu yang tengah tertawa ketika senja terbenam di peraduan.

Senja itu, senja Jongin— _Kyungsoo._

"Kita tidak menjualnya." Jongin mengeryit tak menyukai nada dingin yang ia ucapkan. "Meskipun ada yang membeli dengan harga tinggi, kita tak menjualnya—aku tak akan pernah menjualnya."

Karena potret Kyungsoo bukan sesuatu yang bisa ia tukar dengan harga. Baekhyun tahu itu. Sehun tahu itu. Chanyeol tahu itu. Tak ada yang bisa. Potret Kyungsoo ada hanya untuk di puja.

Kyungsoo adalah pembahasan yang tabu.

"Aku tahu kita tidak menjualnya." Tak ada riang di setiap nada yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Tahu bahwa membawa nama Kyungsoo akan berakibat pada hilangnya Jongin di kemudian hari—diam menyuruk diri di dalam ruangan. "Kyungsoo Wu—"

Jeda.

Dahi Jongin berkerut tak nyaman. Tak ada yang tahu kata _Wu_ di balik nama Kyungsoo.

"Seseorang bernama Kyungsoo Wu datang ke website galeri kita dan ingin membeli potret _senja-mu_ " Baekhyun menunjukkan layar ponselnya kepada Jongin yang terpaku. Suara Baekhyun merendah di akhir kalimat. "Kyungsoo Wu adalah _senjamu._ "

 _Senja Jongin._

Kala itu, pada pameran foto Jongin yang kedua—Jongin menyadari mengapa senja tak pernah sama.

Nyatanya, senja Jongin hanya berputar pada nama yang sama, pada paras yang sama, pada rupa sama, pada Kyungsoo—yang kini mulai mencengkram hati Jongin pilu berteriak betapa ia merindukan Kyungsoo di antara senja yang terus terbenam.

" _Jongin, gadis senja itu aku. Bisakah aku memilikinya atau aku harus membeli untuk memilikinya?"_

Nyatanya, Jongin menyadari mengapa senja tak pernah sama.

Karena tak ada Kyungsoo di sisinya.

-.000.-

 _ **June, 2015.**_

Hari sesudah Kyungsoo menanyai potret senja kala itu adalah hari yang sama bagi Jongin untuk membiarkan diri kian terjatuh dalam jurang terdalam. Tak ada balasan ketika Jongin mencoba menghubunginya pada e-mail yang sama. Tak ada kabar setelahnya.

Kyungsoo menghilang.

Lagi, untuk kesekian kali meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dalam sepi.

Baekhyun tak pernah bertanya. Chanyeol kesulitan memiliki kata untuk memulai percakapan. Sehun diam enggan memulai pembicaraan. Begitu—selalu begitu untuk empat minggu kemudian ketika hari ketujuh Jongin mulai menyadari Kyungsoo tak akan pernah membalas e-mail yang Jongin kirimkan untuknya. Jongin mengurung diri mengiba hati yang terluka kian berdarah.

Harapan Jongin menghilang, luluh lantak tak bersisa.

Tak ada lagi senja.

Maka yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah berkerja dan berkerja. Memotret objek apa saja yang ada di pandangan mata. Berjalan keluar menjelajahi setiap sudut-sudut kota setelah mengurung diri selama tiga hari di dalam ruangan, tak mempedulikan Baekhyun yang berteriak untuk membuka pintu ataupun Chanyeol yang terus berteriak memaksa untuk makan bersama, yang Jongin balas dengan keheningan tanpa kata. Dihari keempat Jongin membuka pintu bersiap untuk menyibukkan diri dengan memotret, Sehun berdiri tepat di hadapannya lima menit kemudian dengan tas kamera serupa—menemani sembari mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang Jongin lakukan.

Persahabatan yang terjalin di antara keempatnya begitu sederhana namun bermakna.

Jongin meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa ketika telah sampai dipermukaan, membiarkan dirinya mengapung diair yang biru. Panas matahari membuat mata Jongin mengernyit tak nyaman namun terlupakan begitu saja ketika Chanyeol berteriak untuk berlomba sampai ketepi. Jongin mengikuti, menggerakkan kedua kaki dan tangan untuk membelah aliran air yang biru.

Rambut dan seluruh tubuh Jongin basah. Dadanya bergerak tak seirama meminta udara. Jongin menghela mengisi udara sembari meletakkan kamera yang ia bawa untuk memotret dunia laut yang begitu murni. Raja Ampat memiliki alam yang indah. Entah berapa kali Jongin memuja dengan kalimat yang sama namun tak pernah bisa menandingi keindahan alam yang kini ada di pandangan mata.

Jongin baru saja hendak meminum air mineral ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan ponsel padanya. Ponsel Jongin. "Apa?"

"Ada telepon." Baekhyun tak ikut berenang, ia tak ingin bersusah payah menghabiskan tenaga untuk menjelajahi dunia bawah laut. Lebih memilih untuk menikmati apa yang alam berikan padanya di bawah pohon sembari menemani Sehun yang tertidur nyaman. "Katanya, dia Kyungsoo."

 _Kyungsoo._

Tak ada yang pernah membawa nama Kyungsoo sejak malam itu.

Jongin terpaku, tak menyadari jika air mineral yang ia genggam jatuh mengenai kaki.

"Jongin—" Baekhyun meletakkan ponsel di jemari Jongin. Suaranya merendah di akhir kalimat. Tahu bahwa pembahasan Kyungsoo adalah pembahasan yang tabu. "Kyungsoo sudah menelepon lima kali."

 _Kyungsoo._

Katanya Kyungsoo.

Katanya Kyungsoo sudah menelepon lima kali.

Katanya,

"Jongin—"

Dan, _Kyungsoo._

Yang menelepon adalah benar Kyungsoo.

Jongin tercekat. Udara terhambat tak bisa memasuki paru-paru. Dada Jongin sesak, berteriak meminta tambahan udara. Jongin pikir ia akan mati jika saja Chanyeol tak menepuk bahu untuk menyadarkan diri. Jika saja Baekhyun tak mengatakan, "Jongin bernapas.", barangkali kini Jongin tengah meregang nyawa kehilangan udara.

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo masih memiliki suara yang sama. Alam bawah sadar Jongin yang mengingatkan bahwa suara yang memanggil namanya adalah suara yang selalu menghantui Jongin dialam mimpi. "Jongin, kau mendengarkanku?"

Ah, betapa Jongin merindui suara yang menyebut namanya selembut madu.

"Jongin—kau di sana?"

Jongin mengerjap sembari menarik udara memasuki paru-paru. Ia menunduk menatap jemarinya yang bebas bergetar karena perasaan yang tertahan di dalam diri menguak ke permukaan. "Ya—" Jongin mengernyit dahi, tak menyukai nada yang bergetar ketika ia bersuara. "Aku di sini."

Jeda.

Hening yang lama.

Kyungsoo tak membalas, pun Jongin tak kunjung bersuara. Tak ingin bersusah payah memikirkan bahan pembicaraan ketika yang Jongin rasakan hanyalah sesak di dada kekurangan udara. Jongin tak tahu, Kyungsoo akan berpengaruh sebesar ini padanya. Betapa sihir yang Kyungsoo miliki masih melekat erat di dalam diri Jongin.

"Aku baru membaca e-mail yang kau kirimkan padaku." Katanya selembut hembusan angin senja. "Ada nomor teleponmu di sana."

E-mail yang Jongin kirimkan Januari tahun lalu. Lama sekali hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa ia nyata. Bahwa kehadiran Jongin merupakan sesuatu yang benar adanya. Bahwa rasa rindu Jongin yang terus menumpuk tak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Bahwa Jongin merindu. Bahwa ada rasa tabu yang menjalar di dalam setiap sel-sel darah yang menyadari Jongin bahwa patah hati itu begitu menyakitkan.

Bahwa rindu tak berbalas itu menyakitkan.

"Dan, kau meneleponku." Jongin kian menunduk, enggan menatap mata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang terus mengawasi.

Jeda.

"Ya." Katanya. "Aku meneleponmu."

Rasanya ada suatu hal asing yang menyela rasa sakit yang Jongin rasakan, suatu rasa asing yang beberapa tahun terakhir tak pernah ia rasakan ketika melihat Kyungsoo melangkah meninggalkan Jongin sendiri dalam sepi, tapi itu dulu, dulu, tiga tahun lalu, kini rasa yang sama mulai menampakkan hadirnya, mengambil alih dari kesedihan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu Jongin rasakan—bahgia, kini kebahagian mulai kembali bermekaran ketika menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo yang meneleponnya terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo menelepon Jongin terlebih dahulu. Untuk pertama kali, setelah sekian lama tak ada komunikasi.

Dada Jongin bergejelok bahagia.

Terlalu lugukah jika Jongin mengatakan bahwa kini ia bahagia?

Tanpa sadar, kedua sudut bibir Jongin tertarik membentuk reaksi bahagia yang ia rasakan. "Kau, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik." Kyungsoo membalasnya lembut. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

 _Buruk._

"Baik." Jongin pikir, kebohongan akan membuat bahasan keduanya terasan nyaman.

Karena nyatanya, Jongin tak memiliki hak apa-apa untuk mengatakan betapa ia tersiksa untuk merindui Kyungsoo.

"Tadi, aku menelepon."

Jongin bersandar disalah satu batang pohon menikmati suara Kyungsoo yang bercerita. Angin berembus lembut, kian menambah rasa nyaman yang Jongin rasakan. Jongin pikir, hal-hal seperti ini yang ia rindukan. Suara lembut Kyungsoo. Angin yang berembus menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut. Dan Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo. Dan hadir Kyungsoo selalu berpengaruh pada Jongin yang merasa nyaman untuk duduk sepanjang hari untuk mendengar suara lembutnya bercerita.

Dan _Kyungsoo._

"Baekhyun yang mengangkat." Adunya. "Katanya kau sedang berenang memotret dunia di bawah air."

Lugunya Kyungsoo bercerita.

"Baekhyun—" Jongin menatap Baekhyun yang masih mencuri-curi memandang Jongin lalu bersikap berpura-pura bahwa ia tak mendengar. "Dia salah satu tim galeriku. Kami sedang memotret keindahan alam di bawah air."

"Dimana?"

Jongin tersenyum membayangkan dua telaga hitam yang menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Di Raja Ampat." Dada Jongin terbuka bebas akan kebahagiaan. "Di Papua."

Jeda sejenak.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya."

Lalu, Jongin tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Sehun terbangun dari tidur, mengikuti tatapan mata tak percaya dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol seolah-olah Jongin adalah makhluk asing yang ada di bumi. Meski ketiganya hanya diam, tak ada satu kata yang menyanggah tawa Jongin.

Jongin pikir, kapan terakhir kali dirinya tertawa?

"Nanti, akan kutunjukkan semua sisi keindahan Raja Ampat." Jongin menunduk memperhatikan jemarinya yang memainkan butiran pasir. Masih tersenyum membayangkan rupa Kyungsoo yang selalu ingin tahu akan cerita yang akan Jongin ucapkan. "di sini memiliki laut biru yang jernih, banyak terumbu karang dan ikan yang berenang bebas. Kau akan menyukainya nanti."

 _Nanti._

"Jongin—" Kyungsoo menyela lembut. "Aku akan menunggu."

Dan, kala itu Jongin menyadari mengapa dirinya tak kunjung menyerah akan Kyungsoo yang tak pernah memberi informasi. Nyatanya, Jongin mengingat ketika tali merah tabu mengingat jemari keduanya kala senja lalu. Betapapun Jongin ingin melupakan Kyungsoo, alam bawah sadarnya selalu memberontak mengeluarkan memori-memori Kyungsoo yang tersimpan hingga membuat Jongin menghilangkan niatnya untuk melupakan Kyungsoo.

Karena Kyungsoo tak akan terlupakan.

Dada Jongin bergemuruh akan kehangatan yang mencairkan hati yang dulu membeku.

" _Jongin, aku akan menunggu."_

Nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak akan pernah terlupakan.

Panas terik Juni kala itu, tak pernah menyaingi betapa hangatnya hati Jongin bergemuruh bahagia.

Karena _Kyungsoo._

-.000.-

 _ **July, 2016**_

Hubungan komunikasi antara keduanya tak selalu berlangsung setiap waktu. Terkadang ada waktu di mana Kyungsoo tak bisa menelepon karena alasan yang tak pernah Jongin mengerti. Jongin pikir tak apa, karena setelahnya Kyungsoo memiliki waktu untuk keduanya berkomunikasi. Terkadang, Jongin yang menelepon, hanya basa-basi menanyai kabar dan menceritakan tempat-tempat baru yang Jongin kunjungi. Hanya seperti itu, tak ada yang istimewa.

Hanya saja, Jongin pikir komunikasi keduanya terasa lebih berharga.

Baekhyun yang selalu bertanya tentang Kyungsoo padanya. Chanyeol selalu mengusiknya mengatakan Jongin akan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh setiap Kyungsoo selesai menelepon. Sehun hanya akan memandangnya dan mengatakan, "Aku masih menang. Setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan Luhan walaupun hubungan kami jarak jauh. Kau kalah, Jongin."

Jongin hanya tertawa. Tahu bahwa makna di balik kalimat Sehun hanyalah menantang Jongin untuk segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dan menjadikan gadis berambut sebahu itu sebagai miliknya.

Jongin pikir, nanti saja.

Kyungsoo masih bisa menunggu.

Satu tahun lagi tersisa di antara lima tahun yang terasa bagai neraka.

Hanya saja, sejak April lalu Kyungsoo tak menelepon. Pun ponsel yang selalu Jongin hubungi berubah menjadi panggilan pelayanan operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dituju tak bisa dihubungi.

Jongin tak menyukai rasa sesak di dada yang terus menekan alam bawah sadar Jongin untuk mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo menghilang. Bahwa tak ada Kyungsoo. Bahwa Kyungsoo tak lagi ada untuk bisa menemani Jongin di sisi. Bahwa Kyungsoo menghilang.

Bahwa Kyungsoo menghilang bagai buih.

Bahwa kini Kyungsoo berganti menjadi seseorang yang tak bisa Jongin tahu kabarnya.

Tidak di hari selanjutnya. Tidak di bulan sesudahnya. Tidak di akhir tahun kemudian. Tidak di awal tahun berikutnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang.

Baekhyun tak lagi bertanya. Chanyeol tak lagi mengusiknya. Sehun tak lagi membawa pembahasan yang sama. Tahu bahwa jika ketiganya membawa nama Kyungsoo akan berakhir pada Jongin yang mengurung diri di dalam ruangan, lagi untuk kesekian kali. Karena yang tersisa hanyalah Jongin dan luka yang sulit untuk disembuhi.

Kyungsoo tak bisa dihubungi.

-.000.-

 **September, 17 '17**

 **09:00 A.M**

Kala itu matahari tertutup oleh alam kelam.

Pada bulan dan hari yang sama Jongin menginjakkan kaki di tempat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, kini ia tak sendiri. Tim galerinya datang mengikuti. Baekhyun bermain di tepi pantai. Chanyeol mendorongnya jatuh di dalam air, yang Baekhyun balas dorongan kuat pula. Sehun duduk tenang mengamati di samping Jongin.

Tak ada yang membawa nama Kyungsoo ketika pertama kali ketiganya menginjakkan kaki di Jepara. Masih menjaga perasaan Jongin yang terkadang merasa tak nyaman membayangkan Kyungsoo hilang digenggaman jemari.

Kini entah bagaimana Jongin akan bertemu nanti.

Entah senja hari atau entah tidak sama sekali.

Pamtai yang Jongin amati masih sama seperti pantai yang Jongin tatap terakhir kali sebelum pergi demi perkerjaan dan mimpi. Masih memiliki biru yang sama, masih memiki gelombang yang sama, masih memiliki suasana yang sama. Hanya saja, terasa berbeda tanpa Kyungsoo di sana.

Nomor ponsel Kyungsoo masih tak bisa dihubungi. Jongin telah mencoba lima kali sejak menginjakkan kaki di sana untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama. Masih layanan operator yang menjawab bahwa nomor yang dituju tak bisa dihubungi. Jongin pikir, barangkali ia tak bisa menemui Kyungsoo nanti.

Lalu, tersisa Jongin yang meyendiri dalam sepi.

"Baekhyun sakit." Chanyeol melangkah menghampiri bersama Baekhyun yang mengikuti dari belakang. Hidung lelaki berparas indah itu memerah. "Dia demam."

"Dia mendorongku ke air." Baekhyun mengadu dengan suara serak karena hidung tersumbat.

"Kau yang mendorongku terlebih dulu!" Chanyeol balas tak menerima. "Aku hanya membalas apa yang kau lakukan padaku."

"Tapi aku kecil, kau besar—"

Hanya saja, Jongin pikir ia tak akan bisa menyendiri dalam sepi jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tak bisa diam menahan suara mereka. Sehun diam berpura-pura tak mendengar perdebatan yang terjadi, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terus menyalahkan satu sama lain tanpa tahu bahwa tadi keduanya menyetujui untuk bermain bersama di tepi pantai.

Persahabatan dianatara mereka begitu sederhana, hanya saja begitu bermakna.

Angin yang berembus kala itu membawa aroma baru. Tanpa tahu kehadiran ketiganya membuat rasa di dada Jongin sedikit terlepas lega, tahu jika ia terjatuh nanti ada tiga pasang tangan yang menemani.

Nanti, jika Kyungsoo tak kembali.

-.000.-

 **September, 17 '17**

 **12:14 P.M**

Langit berubah kelam pekat ketika Jongin menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit. Angin berembus kencang membawa debu berterbangan di udara. Sebentar lagi akan hujan. Barangkali nanti tak ada senja. Jongin pikir, jika senja tak ada sama dengan arti Kyungsoo tak ada pula.

Lalu, yang tersisa hanya Jongin—tanpa Kyungsoo.

Jongin melangkah di antara lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang ramai akan keluarga pasien menginap. Aroma khas rumah sakit membuat Jongin mengernyit tak nyaman. Jongin tak pernah menyukai aroma pahit and antiseptic rumah sakit yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut kesakitan. Hanya saja, Baekhyun harus menjalani rawat inap. Demam Baekhyun tak kunjung menurun, kian naik melewati batas suhu normal. Chanyeol dan Sehun menemani, sedangkan Jongin harus menunggu antrian obat yang diresepkan dokter untuk Baekhyun.

Jongin menoleh menatap jendela, melihat awam kelam yang terus pekat kehilangan cahaya.

Angin berembus melalui sela-sela ventilasi.

Rasa dingin mulai merayap menggigit kulit.

Pada persimpangan lorong, Jongin berbelok bersamaan telepon yang bordering di saku ketika ia tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan. Ponsel Jongin terjatuh, nama Chanyeol tertera dilayar berteriak untuk diangkat.

Baru saja Jongin hendak meminta maaf ketika batu ilusi mengganjal tenggorokan Jongin menghambat jalur penapasan.

Jongin kehilangan suara.

Seluruh tubuhnya terpaku mengolah sebuah nama yang menyeruak di dalam memori.

"Yifan."

Lelaki itu kian mengurus dari waktu terakhir Jongin temui. Cekungan hitam terlihat samar di bawah kedua bola mata dan rambut yang terlihat memanjang berantakan. Meski tubuh tinggi bagai ilalangnya masih terlihat mendominasi hanya saja kini tak ada aura dingin yang membuat Jongin menunduk ketakutan melihatnya.

Yifan yang kini di depan mata bukan lagi Yifan yang sama yang ia ia temui lima tahun lalu.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?"

Jongin menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau tahu mengapa Kyungsoo tak mengaktifkan ponselnya?"

Yifan membuka bibirnya, bersuara untuk pertama kali dengan nada yang tak pernah Jongin dengar.

di luar rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Jongin menerawang jauh, raut wajah Yifan secara perlahan memudar. Hingga Jongin tak yakin ia masih mempunyai kaki. Ia seperti melayang. Terombang-ambing di udara yang tak ia ketahui asal usulnya. Yifan masih berbicara, dan Jongin semakin meyakini bahwa ia kini tak bisa bernapas bebas.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik—

Jongin pikir, ia basah karena hujan.

Hujan turun begitu deras. Angin berembus begitu kencang. Dingin kian menyelimuti tanpa tata krama.

"Kyungsoo dirawat."

Nanti, tak akan ada senja terlihat.

" _Leukimia._ "

Benar-benar tak ada senja.

-.000.-

Tak ada matahari. Yang tersisa hanya alam kelam pekat menyelimuti langit. Hujan turun begitu deras mengalahi suara iba bumi yang memberontak agar tak terus dilecuti oleh rintikan keras hujan. Angin berembus menerbangkan horden jendela. Membawa suhu dingin menggigit kulit.

Jongin berdiri di sana—tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah ranjang memperhatikan betapa kurus keringnya sosok yang selama ini Jongin puja. Satu,dua...lima…sepuluh—Jongin menghitung dengan teratur agar bisa menghirup udara memasuki paru-paru. Lagi, menghitung lagi, begitu berkali-kali hingga secara perlahan Jongin bisa menemukan cara bernapas kembali meski kini dada Jongin kian berdetak-detak menyakitkan.

Dada Jongin sesak.

Ah, sakit sekali rasanya.

Angin kian bertiup kencang, menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut hingga menghalangi pandangannya menatap mata yang perlahan membuka memperlihatkan dua telaga hitam yang Jongin rindui. Dua telaga yang sama yang selalu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja.

 _Kyungsoo._

"Jongin—"

Jongin nyaris menangis mendengar suara lembut yang selalu memanggil namanya kini berganti sendu di balik alat tabung pernapasan. Jongin tak tahu mengapa ia masih berdiri ketika seluruh tubuh Jongin bergetar ketakutan. Jemari Jongin bergetar di balik saku. Mata Jongin memerah menahan airmata.

Bukan ini.

Bukan ini yang ingin Jongin temui.

Bukan ini.

Bukan keadaan seperti ini .

 _Bukan ini_.

Jongin selalu membayangkan untuk duduk berdua bersama Kyungsoo di tepi pantai, menatap senja sembari menceritakan tentang alam yang telah Jongin temui. Bercerita tentang sepi dan bahagia yang ia rasakan. Bercerita tentang kecerewatan Baekhyun. Bercerita dengan keusilan Chanyeol. Bercerita tentang ejekan Sehun. Bercerita tentang mimpi. Bercerita tentang galeri yang telah ia buka tiga kali selama lima tahun terakhir. Begitu, bercerita tentang kebahagiaan. Seharusnya saat ini Jongin tengah menyiapkan potret alam yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada Kyungsoo ataupun menyiapkan diri untuk bertekuk lutut pada senyuman yang sama di senja hari.

Begitu.

 _Seharusnya begitu._

Bukan seperti ini.

Sedikitpun tak pernah terbayangkan di dalam pemikiran Jongin untuk menemui Kyungsoo dengan tubuh kurus hanya tersisa tulang terlapis oleh kulit sebagai lapisan luar, pipi cekung dan mata sendu tanpa kecerahan yang Kyungsoo miliki. Tak pernah terbayang di dalam pemikiran Jongin untuk menemui Kyungsoo di ranjang rumah sakit yang pekat akan aroma pahit obat-obatan dan antiseptic. Tak pernah terbayang di dalam pemikiran Jongin untuk mendengarkan bahwa Kyungsoo mengidap penyakit _leukemia._

 _Leukimia._

"Kau datang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, tak ada lagi senyuman yang selalu Jongin puja.

"Hm." Jongin pikir tak usah saja berkata jika pada akhirnya hanya akan membuat pertahanan yang Jongin tunjukkan hancur tak bersisa. Jongin takut jika ia membuka suara maka tangis yang selama ini ia tahan akan jatuh mengalahkan suara hujan.

di luar, tak ada tanda hujan akan berhenti.

Menggagalkan senja untuk bisa kembali ke peraduan.

Ah, kelam sekali.

Ponsel di saku Jongin kembali berdering untuk kesekian kali, menampilkan nama yang sama hingga Jongin membuka baterai ponsel tak peduli. Jongin sedang tak bisa berpikir jernih kini. Jika Chanyeol meneleponnya lagi barangkali Jongin akan memukul lelaki tinggi itu nanti.

Sebentar saja, Jongin ingin menjernihkan dan mengumpulkan pemikirannya kembali.

"Kau sakit?" Jongin menjatuhkan diri di atas kursi tepat di samping sisi ranjang. Tak bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk kuat menahan diri jika harus berdiri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Dingin. Dingin sekali.

" _Leukimia_?" Jongin menahan nada agar tak bergetar ketika bersuara.

Lagi,Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan.

Jongin menggigil kedinginan.

"Stadium akhir?" Jongin menggigit bibir dalamnya ketika bertanya.

Hujan kian turun begitu deras, namun jawaban yang Kyungsoo ucapkan bagai ultimatum tersendiri yang membuat Jongin mengeluh akan sesak di dada.

"Ya." Bisiknya.

Ah, dingin. Dingin. Dingin sekali.

Jongin nyaris menangis tak kuat menahan dingin menggerogoti kulit.

Mengapa hujan bisa terasa sedingin ini?

Dan, kini Jongin mengerti. mengapa selalu tatapan lugu yang Kyungsoo perlihatkan pada Jongin, nyatanya Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dunia yang abu-abu. Kyungsoo tak tahu tentang alam. Kyungsoo tak tahu tentang dunia. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa-apa kecuali jendela yang kini membatasinya dengan dunia di luar sana. Yifan terlalu menjaganya. Jongin mengerti. Jongin merasakannya pula. Jongin ingin menjaganya.

Kini Jongin mengerti mengapa sulit sekali komunikasi berjalan antar keduanya Jongin pikir, bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo berkomunikasi melalui telepon jika berbicara langsung seperti ini saja ia hanya bisa berbisik kecil bagai desauan angin. Sendu, Begitu sendu.

Yifan benar.

Jongin tak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyungsoo. Tentang mengapa sayap yang ia miliki tak bisa terbang mengelilingi dunia. Tentang mengapa ia begitu kaku untuk menghadapi dunia. Tentang mengapa Kyungsoo tak pernah memberontak pada Yifan agar dibebaskan untuk menjelajahi dunia. Nyatanya, Kyungsoo tak memiliki kesempatan untuk bisa terbang mengepakkan sayap di udara. Dinding rumah sakit yang membatasi. Jendela rumah sakit yang mengurungnya bagai jeruji besi.

Bukan Yifan yang mengukungnya, namun penyakit yang memakan Kyungso yang membuat Yifan bertindak begitu keras dengan mengatakan alam dan dunia adalah hal yang harus dijauhkan dari Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir, Jongin memahami. Jika mengukung Kyungsoo dari dunia luar bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup lama, maka Jongin akan melakukannya pula.

Demi Kyungsoo.

Demi melihat senyuman yang selalu membuat Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja.

"Cerita." Bisiknya pelan. "Ceritakan tentang dunia yang kau temui. Aku ingin mendengarkan."

 _Tidak._

Bagaimana bisa Jongin menceritakan sesuatu ketika dadanya terus berdetak sesak menyakitkan kehilangan udara. Jongin bisa saja menangis sewaktu-waktu tak kuat menahan tekanan jantung yang tak bisa ia kendalikan. Jongin takut. Jongin takut menangis di hadapan Kyungsoo, ketika yang ia ingini hanyalah kebahagiaan di antara keduanya bukan kesedihan.

"Papua adalah tempat yang indah." Jongin mengernyit mendengar suara parau yang ia keluarkan.

"Papua?" Tanyanya bersama kedua bola mata membuka ingin tahu.

Jongin tersenyum tipis, Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo yang dulu. Yang selalu membuatnya ingin tertawa, betapa lugu gadis sebahu yang memukau Jongin di senja hari.

Kyungsoo—gadis berambut sebahu yang selalu Jongin rindui.

"Papua." Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. Ia mengerjap menyamarkan selaput tipis yang menyelimuti mata. "Tentang Raja Ampat."

Lalu, Jongin menyadari betapa ia merindui Kyungsoo untuk mendengarnya bercerita tentang alam di tempat baru yang berbeda. Betapa ia merindu perbincangan senja keduanya tentang alam dan dunia. Betapa ia merindu tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan lugu yang Kyungsoo lontarkan dan nanti Jongin akan menjawab dengan tenang menjelaskan bagian-bagian apa saja yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti.

Rindu.

Jongin rindu.

Begitu. Sesederhana itu.

Tapi, mengapa kini segala sesuatunya terasa begitu kelam meski senja belum menampakkan diri?

Jongin baru saja ingin membahas tentang terumbu karang dan hewan laut yang tinggal di sana ketika Kyungsoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman di atas ranjang. Peluh bercucuran di dahi, airmata mengalir deras, telaga hitamnya memerah berganti warna, bibir pucatnya digigit kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah. Lalu, Kyungsoo berteriak. Berteriak keras sekali. Berteriak mengalahkan air hujan. Berteriak keras hingga Jongin tak bisa mendengarkan derasnya hujan di luar sana. Berteriak. Berteriak. Berteriak keras sekali.

Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Ia kesakitan—sangat kesakitan. Teriak-teriakannya membuat Jongin lupa dengan cara menarik udara dengan benar, hingga tanpa tahu seluruh tubuh Jongin bertgetar ketakutan tanpa terkecuali. Padahal baru sebentar saja Kyungsoo masih tertawa ketika Jongin membicarakan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertengkar hanya karena masalah mengapa ikan tak pernah tidur. Lalu, hanya sedetik saja tawanya berganti dengan jeritan kesakitan. Teriakan keras Kyungsoo membekukan Jongin. Kedua kaki Jongin terpaku menatap wajah indahnya menangis tersedu-sedu meringkuk di atas ranjang. Takut. Jongin ketakutan.

Takut.

Takut sekali.

Tolong.

Siapapun tolong. Dia kesakitan.

Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Tolong. Adakah yang bisa mendengarkan Jongin. Tolong.

Dia kesakitan.

Tolong.

Tolong.

" _Hello, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku lahir di bulan Januari– a-a-aa, Jongin, apakah nanti suaraku akan terekam? Anginnya terlalu kencang."_

" _Suaramu nanti akan terekam."_

" _Kau yakin?"_

" _Aku telah merekammu berkali-kali dengan latar belakang angin pantai yang kencang dan aku masih bisa mendengar suara tawamu."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Apa aku pernah berbohong?"_

" _Ahh, kau benar."_

" _Aku akan tetap merekam, teruslah bersuara."_

" _Hello, namaku Kyungsoo. Aku lahir di bulan Januari. Kata Yifan aku seperti pelangi yang tercipta di musim semi. Tapi kata Jongin aku seperti nyanyian angin pantai yang tak memiliki harmonisasi hingga ia tak bisa memahami. Dan kataku Jongin seperti pantai biru yang selalu membuatku ingin menatapnya sepanjang hari. Katakan padanya, kemarin aku selalu ingin bersamanya, hari ini aku selalu ingin bersamanya, dan besok aku akan tetap selalu ingin bersamanya."_

" _..."_

" _Jongin, apa kau merekamnya dengan benar?"_

" _Jongin"_

" _Jonginnnn"_

.

.

.

.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh.

Sehun.

"Gerimis sudah berhenti."

Jongin kembali menatap langit yang tak lagi menurunkan rinainya. Gerimis sudah berhenti. Hujan sudah berhenti.

Hanya saja, tak ada senja yang terlihat.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Sehun menyandang tas kameranya di bahu. Menyesap kopi tanpa gula yang ia pesan sebelum akhirnya berdiri dari kursi. "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menunggu di luar."

"Hm." Jongin bergumam pelan sembari memasukkan kamera ke dalam tas.

"Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh.

"Jangan telalu banyak minum obat tidur." Sehun menatap lekat pada mata Jongin yang tak lagi bercahaya. Hilang tenggelam dibawa satu nama di dalam peti mati. "Baekhyun akan memarahiku jika kau minum obat tidur melewati dosis."

Jeda.

"Hm." Jongin bergumam pelan membalas.

Nyatanya, yang ingin Jongin lakukan hanya tidur hingga senja terlihat lagi peraduan. Meski nyatanya, senja tak akan pernah kembali lagi menyinari. Kala itu, tanggal ketika pertama kalinya bertemu menjadi akhir keduanya bertemu pula. Jongin pikir, mengapa bertemu jika pada akhirnya berpisah pula.

Jongin menatap jauh melewati langit kelam.

Tak ada cahaya yang menerangi.

di antara kelamnya malam gelombang-gelombang air bergerak seirama menari bersama buih-buih air yang terus merayap menggigit tepian pantai. Tak lagi ada rintik hujan di atap jerami. Hembusan angin bernyanyi—saling berharmonisasi di dalam ruang lingkup awam kelam.

Langit yang kelam.

Ombak menggulung seirama hembusan angin membawa suasana magis. Aroma asin yang pekat bercampur hujan menyebar cepat dan terus menghipnotis. Dedaunan kelapa membungkuk-bungkuk tatkala kehilangan gaya keseimbangan menahan beban sisa rintik bening kristal.

Kelam.

Kelam sekali.

Dan, di antara pekat malam yang kelam, Jongin bisa melihat tawa gadis berambut sebahu yang berlari menjauhi buih-buih air di tepi pantai. Ia tersenyum. Paras indahnya mampu mengalahkan senja hingga Jongin bertekuk lutut memuja.

Di antara pekat malam yang kelam,

 _Kyungsoo_

Gadis berambut sebahu menoleh, menatap Jongin tepat di kedua mata. Ia tersenyum indah mencapai mata hingga membuat Jongin tersenyum pula.

"Aku belum pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu."

Tak ada yang abadi.

Tak ada yang abadi.

Sekalipun itu perasaan cinta Jongin yang terus menumpuk merindu—tetap tak akan ada yang abadi.

Lalu, ia menghilang bagai buih.

Dan, Jongin kembali mengulang hari kembali—hanya untuk melihat ia yang tak lagi ada di sisi.

 _Tak ada abadi._

-.000.-

 **THE END**


End file.
